


You look quite divine tonight

by Clouds_In_The_Sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouds_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Clouds_In_The_Sky
Summary: Alphonse finds Exodus on the rooftop of their house. They both enjoy a quiet evening together.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	You look quite divine tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written back in April, and is about 2 of my OCs. I hope you like it. Title comes from a verse in the song Dream Sweet in Sea Major.

**Rooftop ; 22:57**

The sky was painted an alluring black with the stars speckling the very night. The clouds were gone, and so the view was bare. Its beautiful form seen entirely with human eyes. Even if it didn't have a form, it was dazzling and exquisite. It was lovely. It was breath-taking.

The cold breeze gently soothes him, like a mother's lullaby. Its soft kisses, and moderate winds could help him forget how lonely he was. Except he really wasn’t.

"Exodus..." He hears his name from behind him. He turns around and sees Alphonse. He was divine, handsome, and amazing, unlike his ugly, fragile self.

"What are you doing out here, my love?" Alphonse asks, walking towards him and crouching down to hug him. Exo almost forgets that he was on the roof, alone.

"Nothing" He replies, feeling his lover's soft lips on his forehead. He feels his face getting hotter as Alphs hugs him longer. Exo buries his head into Alphs's neck. He loves the feeling of his dear's strong arms on his body, like he was protecting him from all the dangers of the world. He could feel Alphs adjusting himself so the both of them can be in a much more comfortable position.

There was only silence between them. Only the wind and crickets could be heard.

Exodus felt like a baby being held in a caring mother's arms, but the difference is that the baby was an adult who just lacked love, and the mother was a famous man who could've been together with anyone better than him.

"Darling" Alphonse whispered, kissing Exo on the head. Flustered, Exo just buried his face further into the crook of his neck. He can hear him giggle at his shy response, and soon felt his hand patting his head.

" _Je t'aime tellement, mon amour_ " Alphs lifts Exo's head, and pulls him into a warm kiss. When they pull back, Exo's face was a shade of red.

" _Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Je t'aime tellement, mon amour = I love you so much, my love  
> Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri = I love you too, my darling
> 
> thank you so much for reading my first work on ao3! I appreciate your support!!!!


End file.
